who goes first?
by tobiXdeidara
Summary: the next addition to Deidara the slave enjoy. CONTENDS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ


Deidara was at they end of the hallway.

"should I open the door?" he said to himself his heart was racing he couldn't think straight. He slowly reached for the doorknob, he turned it to the left then pushed the door opened. He walked inside. The room was pitched black. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" the blond said. No one here? He thought to his self then before you can blink the door quickly shut behind him.

"Konan if this is your idea of a joke its not fun-" he was pushed to the floor, then he heard a familiar voice.

"you look nice senpei!" the black haired masked man said Deidara was confused.

"Tobi? I thought Hidan was the 1st customer? Deidara didn't know what was going on.

"Well its simple I told him I'd tell Kakazu to bring back the swear jar if he didn't trade me places." Tobi laughed, Tobi picked up Deidara and pulled out a kunai and smirked under his mask then he spoke.

"So where should we start, or how should we start?" he laughed he began to rip off Deidara's uniform with the kunai. Deidara held on to Tobi's hand. He didn't want to fall and get cut with the kunai.

"Tobi you wouldn't, would you?" Deidara said all paranoid. He didn't know Tobi well enough so he had no clue what he was capable of.

"Well Deidara senpei I paid 50$ for this and just consider it payback for everything you did to me." Tobi then began to take off the skirt then after that he tried to remove the top but Deidara jumped back and ran but instead he ran into the wall. Dizzy he was picked up on his feet again and shoved onto a bed. Tobi once again tried to rip off the skirt, this time he was successful

"Tobi please stop if you do I'll play with you and your dolls!" Deidara said nervously.

"i can see it in your eyes Senpei you want it." Tobi then removed his mask and kissed Deidara romantically.

"Please Tobi I don't want to hurt you. But I will if you don't stop." Deidara said with a scared look on his face. He knew it wouldn't work, Tobi wasn't gonna stop anytime soon.

"Silly Deidara its not gonna work. And you hit me any other time." Deidara was kinda enjoying it, but not enough to fully do it with Tobi. Tobi began to make out with Deidara. This made Deidara think yes I want it.

"Hmm Ha ha ha you see I was right you do want it I wont go easy on you then." Tobi chuckled. Tobi took off his pants then his he left his shirt on. Tobi began to lick around Deidara's nipple. That made Deidara moan. Tobi then began to fuck Deidara. He put his dick into Deidara's anole, and began to thrust. Deidara liked it he was moaning. He doesn't really know why he put up a fight. To him it didn't make any sense.

"T-Tobi faster p-please I think I can handle it." Deidara said out of breath. Tobi did as Deidara wished. After a little bit of time he slowed down to joke with Deidara. Tobi went deeper. Deidara maned a little louder. After that Tobi cumed and took his dick out of Deidara and put his clothing back on. Deidara was still panting. Tobi grabbed a towel from a nearby stand and threw it at Deidara who caught it.

"W-Whats this for?" Deidara stuttered confused still panting a little.

"Go take a shower, to clean up." Tobi said as he put his mask back on. Deidara headed towards the bathroom and shut the door. Tobi left 50$ on the nightstand he sat on the bed for a minute then opened the door to leave but before he did he looked over at the bathroom door.

"good luck senpei. Your gonna need it." Tobi then shut the door and left. Deidara was now turning on the water, trying to warm it up he got it to the right temperature then got in.

"did I really just do that?" He said to himself he grabbed a shampoo bottle. It said it smelled like green tea. Then began to wash his hair. He then rinsed it. He reached for the conditioner bottle. He put a little dab in his hand then scrubbed his hair. A little bit after he stood there for awhile thinking about everything that happened.

"Aww man thats right! I don't have any clothing!" He said angrily he knew someone would see him so he shut off the water and grabbed the towel and dried off then he tied the towel around his waste he opened the door and walked over to the bed the lights were still off but there was a little lamp on, by the bed looking over to the bed he saw an akatsuki cloak.

"How did that get there? It wasn't there early, was it?" He put it on. He had a job to do and there was no way out of it. He grabbed the 50$ dollar bill from the nightstand. He then headed out of the room with a neutral look on his face. He went off looking for Konan, which he found her a little later in the library reading. Konan looked up.

"Oh hi Deidara how did it go?" she smiled cunningly. Deidara threw the 50$ on to Konan lap.

"Well your next costumer is waiting in his room." Deidara looked at her hoping it wasn't Zetsu

"Please tell me its not Zetsu?" He said scared half to death.

"No. Even worst. Its Hidan." Deidara wasn't happy he had an oh my god why the fuck is this happening to me look on his face.

"Here Hidan requested that you wear this." Konan gave him a black school girl uniform with red stitching a red dress with black tips at they ends. She also gave him black eye liner with red eye shadow. Deidara snatched it from her hands then he went to the bathroom put on the top and the skirt then he focused on his eye liner then after that he put on the red eye shadow.

"Why does all this bad stuff happen to me?" he said to himself he grabbed his cloak and left the room then headed to Hidan's room with 1 more person to let go of off the list. So he did that to continue his job and his some what mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next one will be better I promise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
